las cuatro diosas
by lucia-nami 14
Summary: Nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en un pequeño pueblo tomándose un descanso, cuando viejos amigos aparecen en escena y se embarcan en una aventura llena de misterios donde se mostrara el pasado de Rina, Amelia, Martina y Filia y el sentimiento de todos ellos. Nueva versión mejorada.
1. Chapter 1

En un pequeño pueblo, tranquilo y apacible y un buen lugar para que los viajeros pudieran descansar, todo era paz y tranquilidad…."ES MIOOOO"…hasta ahora.

En una taberna del pueblo se podía ver a una chica pelirroja y un chico de cabello rubio peleando por una pata de pollo.

-Es mío Gaurry tu ya comiste uno-dijo Rina luchando por la pata.

-De eso nada Rina yo lo vi antes-dijo Gaurry, también luchando por la pata.

-Venga chicos dejad de pelear solo es una pata de pollo-dijo Amelia intentando calmarles, pero solo recibió una mirada de odio por parte de sus amigos haciendo que se callara al instante.

-Déjales Amelia, no ves que siempre están así-dijo Zelgadis mientras seguía bebiendo su taza de café.

El equipo Slayers se había vuelto a reunir para viajar juntos como antes y se encontraba un pequeño pueblo antes de continuar, su viaje. Siguieron comiendo aun que en el caso de Rina y Gaurry peleando, cuando una voz les interrumpió.

-Siempre estas igual, no habéis cambiado nada-dijo una voz muy bien conocida por ellos, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a dos chicas y a un chico, la primera chica tenia el pelo rubio y un penado extraño, la otra chica tenia el pelo verde y por ultimo un chico con un sombrero extraño y pelo negro.

-Que demonios hacéis vosotros aquí-grito Rina mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Rina ese no es una buena forma de saludar a unos viejos amigos-riño filia bastante molesta.

Filia, Martina, Zanglus me alegra mucho veros de nuevo-dijo Amelia sonriendo como siempre mientras se levantaba para saludarles.

-Amelia veo que sigues tan enérgica como siempre, a pesar de tener esa bruja de Rina como compañera-dijo Martina sonriendo.

-A quien llamas bruja cabeza de lechuga-dijo Rina enfadada.

-Puef af tif (Pues a ti)-dijo Gaurry comiéndose la ultima pata de pollo.

-Y tú no hables con la boca llena-dijo Zanglus a Gaurry pero este lo ignoro como siempre. Mientras había discusiones por parte de los demás Zelgadis y filia estaban sentados en la mesa tomando te y charlando tranquilamente ignorando la pela de sus compañeros y amigos.

-¿Por cierto a que habéis venido?-pregunto Zelgadis.

Filia, Martina y Zanglus se miraron.

-Zanglus, es mi guardaespaldas y los dos viajábamos hacia aquí cuando nos encontramos con Filia-explico Martina.

-Los tres os estábamos buscando-dijo Zanglus.

-Y eso por que-hablo Rina con desinterés.

-Digamos que el Destino quiere que los cuatro elementos vuelvan a reunirse-dijo Filia seria

Cuando Filia dijo eso, Rina, Amelia y Martina se miraron y asintieron ante la extraña mirada de los chicos pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Esa misma noche todos se quedaron a dormir en una posada, mientras arriba en el tejado se podían apreciar cuatro sombras.

Mientras en el tejado arriba de la posada, se podían ver a Rina, Amelia, Martina y Filia, hablando muy seriamente.

-Que quieres decir con que el destino quiere que los cuatro elementos se vuelvan a reunir-pregunto Rina seria.

-Lo que oyes-dijo Filia- os que ninguna a sentido es presencia maligna estos últimos meses-les pregunto, hacia que se miraran entre ellas.

-Yo creí que era una coincidencia, pero al sentir que vosotras volvíais a viajar juntos, decidí partir yo también-dijo Martina, con seriedad cosa muy extraña en ella.

-Rina y yo también lo sentimos, pero jamás creíamos que los elementos estarían en peligro-dijo Amelia preocupada.

-Entonces que podemos hacer-pregunto Filia mirando a Rina.

-Lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora-dijo Rina haciendo que la miraran-viajar y llegar al fondo de este asunto-dijo sonriendo.

-Eso era lo que quería oír-dijo Martina emocionada

-¿Pero que haremos con los chicos?-pregunto Amelia- no podemos contarle nuestro pasado, nos esta prohibido y mucho menos ponerlos en peligro.

-Ellos son fuertes tal vez pueden ayudarnos-comento la dragona de cielo.

-No seria demasiado peligro, además no sabes como se tomaran lo nuestro-añadió Martina.

-Y si se enteran y llegamos "ese lugar" nos prohibirán volver a estar con ellos, ya sabéis lo estrictas que son las reglas-continuo Amelia, antes esto todas se encontraron pensativas.

-Entonces nos inventaremos una escusa para que vengan y cuando estemos cerca, los dejaremos-dijo Rina.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Amelia, Rina asintió y decidieron que lo mejor seria irse a dormir por que mañana se levantarían temprano.

A la mañana siguiente:

Todos despertaron descansados y contentos y según las órdenes de Rina, decidieron ir a la ciudad Wefa, un lugar maravilloso y con una historia sobre la magia muy poco conocida salvo por sus habitantes y algunos que van allí.

-No lo entiendo, si es un lugar tan maravilloso, ¿Por qué solo unos pocos han podido ir hasta allí?-pregunto Gaurry, mientras caminaban por un bosque en dirección a su destino.

-Porque parra llegar allí hay que cruzar muchos peligros-dijo Amelia sonriendo.

-Es por eso que pocas personas pueden ir, por que aunque lo intente no llegan vivos-Hablo Filia.

-Dicen que esta protegido por unas fuerzas sobre humanas que impiden que otras personas se acerquen-dijo Martina, mientras se acercaba más de la cuenta a Gourry, cosa que no le gusto nada a Zanglus y a Rina.

-Pero por que tenemos que ir allí? ¿y como es que si poco los conocen vosotas si lo conocéis?-hablo Zelgadis seriamente, ese comentario hicieron que las chicas se pusieran nerviosas pero supieron disimularlo.

-Pues por que cuando viaja sola, me encontré este lugar por casualidad y allí hay muy buen comercio, así que iremos allí a comprar, además dicen que hay objetos mágicos que pueden conceder cualquier deseo-dijo Rina rápidamente, captando la atención de Zelgadis quien se puso a pensar, pues las chicas suspiraban aliviadas, aunque no les había dicho el verdadero motivo de porque iban, si que es verdad lo que dijo Rina sobre los objetos y el comercio. Asi siguieron el camino en silencio y cada uno metido en sus pensamientos hasta que Gaurry volvió a preguntar.

-Y por que iban a querer protegerlo, además no creo que sea tan maravilloso como dicen solo hay que ver el nombre, "Wefa" ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-pregunto Gaurry confundido.

-La palabra Wefa son las siglas de la primera letra de los nombres en ingles de los 4 elementos principales-empezó a decir Rina-W de Water, E de Earth, F de Fire y A de Air-explico con desgana-Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire-dijo mirando de reojo a Gaurry para después mirar al frente y seguir caminando.

-Aaaa…ok-dijo sorprendido por la explicación de Rina y no es que lo hubiera explicado mal o algo sino que lo dijo de una forma tranquila y sin alterarse.

-Rina te encuentras bien-pregunto preocupada Amelia, mientras caminaba puesto que la hechicera no había echo o dicho nada en todo el camino a pesar de las preguntas de Gaurry que siempre acababan alterándola.

-Si estoy bien-dijo Rina fingiendo una sonrisa, al ver como Amelia no se lo creía (cosa rara), suspiro y decido hablar-estoy preocupada-empezó-no se adonde nos llevara esto y tampoco se como nos podremos librar de Gaurry y los demás para que no nos descubran y no sufran daño-dijo seria.

-Mientras separados de las chicas, se encontraban Gaurry, Zelgadis y Zanglus, el primero preocupado por la actitud de Rina.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rina? ¿Dije algo malo?-pregunta Gaurry, triste.

-Deja de ponerte así-dijo Zanglus-esa bruja siempre esta enfadada es una suerte que ahora este bien, je no me extraña que no tenga novio, seguro que acabara muriendo solo y sin nadie, si no la matan antes claro-dijo mientras sonreía pero antes de decir algo mas en contra de Rina, recibió un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo y cuando levanto la mirada vio una espada muy cerca de su cara, cuando levanto la vista vio a Gaurry empuñando la espada y mirando seriamente y con odio.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te parto en dos con mi espada ¿entendido?-dijo Gaurry con odio, Zanglus solo asintió muerto de miedo y Gaurry guardo su espada para volver a sonreír como siempre y seguir caminando, bajo la atenta mirada sorprendida de todos, sobretodo de Rina quien le miraba preocupada, sorprendida y asustada.

-Valla quien dirá que el idiota tendría carácter-dijo una voz entre los árboles bien conocida por todos.

-Sal de una vez-gruño Filia, el que hablo apareció ante ella.

-Aquí me tienes-dijo sonriendo, Filia estuvo apunto de golpearle pero se aparto y siguió sonriendo.

-Que haces aquí Xellos-pregunto Rina también molesta, mientras el demonio solo sonreía.

-Quiero acompañaros-pido, sorprendiendo a todos.

Continuara…


	2. Continua el viaje

-Espera, espera-dijo Rina aun sin creérselo-tu estas pidiendo acompañarnos a nosotros-dijo recalcando las palabras tu y nosotros-pero si siempre nos acaban siguiendo sin pedir permiso-exclamo exaltada.

-Que estas tramando demonio-dijo filia desconfiada.

-Se-cre-to-dijo Xellos sonriendo-pero ya enserio me gustaría acompañaros por diversos motivos que no puedo decirnos, me dejaríais-pido mirando a Rina

Los demás también la miraron esperando una respuesta, Rina suspiro, asintió con la cabeza para sorpresa de todos y satisfacción de Xellos y siguió caminando.

-Aun nos queda mucho camino vamos-dijo esta.

Y así nuestros amigos siguieron caminando por el bosque, pero ya no era como antes, nos e escuchaban ni los gritos, ni las peleas, ni el charlar de algunos, solo silencio que se rompía por el ruido del viento o el cantar de los pájaros, ya llegada la noche decidieron acampar en un claro, a unos pocos metros de un lago de por allí, algunos decidieron ir a explorar, traer leña, comida y otros simplemente se marcharon a caminar por que no soportaban mas el silencio, los únicos que quedaban en la fogata eran Zelgadis y Amelia que no habían hablado en todo el camino y ahora se encontraban en un incomodo silencio.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Zelgadis mirando a Amelia pues no soportaba mas estar en eso silencio con ella

A mi nada ¿por…por que lo dices?-dijo esta nerviosa

-No has hablado en todo el camino, ni le has reprochado a Rina sobre que Xellos viniera con nosotros-dijo este serio-tu no eres así Amelia-termino este mirando preocupado a la chica pero esta no lo noto.

-Estoy bien, es solo que no me apetecía hablar y Xellos a viajado tantas veces con nosotros que ya me he acostumbrado-dijo sin mirarle-"Rina dijo que no nos dejáramos guiar por nuestros sentimientos, no ahora"-pensaba Amelia triste.

"Ella jamás a sido así, siempre me a contado todo lo que le pasaba, es que ya no confía en mi"-pensaba Zelgadis mientras miraba a la princesa.

Mientras en el bosque, Filia estaba sentada en la sombra de un árbol, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.

-De todas las personas y seres mágicos del mundo tenia que aparecer el-dijo suspirando.

-¿Filia?-le hablo alguien por detrás, esta se dio la vuelta asustada, pero se tranquilizo al ver quien era.

-Ah…hola Martina-saludo la dragona y volvió a mirar al cielo, Martina se sentó a su lado.

Por lo que veo tú también andas pensativas-dijo Martina

-Todo esto me tiene muy nerviosa-hablo filia-y encima ese estúpido demonio viaja con nosotros-dijo furiosa. Martina miro a la dragona sin créese lo que dijo, Filia la miro-es verdad odio que este aquí-le grito.

-Filia tu sabes tan bien como yo que agradeces que Xellos este aquí-dijo la chica de pelo verde agua. Al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga, la rubia se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

-Martina no digas estupideces quieres, te recuerdo que él es un demonio y yo un dragón-dijo Filia un poco triste, cosa que su amiga noto.

-Para el amor no hay diferencias, Filia-le susurro su amiga, Filia la miro sorprendida pero sonrió asintiendo.

Mientras en un árbol cerca de donde se encontraban las dos amigas, un par de ojos no paraba de observar a la dragona de pelo rubio.

-Te he dicho que dejes de seguirme-se escucho a Rina, mientras caminaba por el bosque.

-Solo quiero saber si he hecho algo para que te enfadaras-pregunto Gaurry siguiéndola.

-No has hecho nada vale, ahora déjame-dijo Rina caminando

-No has hablado, ni gritado por todo el camino Rina, algo te pasa-dijo agarrándola del brazo para que lo mirara-te conozco ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Gaurry serio, Rina le miro y se apartó de él.

-No me ocurre nada-dijo dándose la vuelta-y no me conoces tan bien como crees Gaurry-finalizo antes de marcharse, pero no puedo dar ni tres pasos, cuando de repente se paro.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Gaurry.

-Shhhh, cállate-le susurro Rina.

-Rina, Gaurry-grito Amelia acercándose a ellos junto con los demás.

-Chicos-dijo Gaurry sonriendo al verles llegar-que hacéis aquí-pregunto

-Ya iba a ser la hora de cenar y al ver que no llegabais decidimos ir a buscaros-dijo Filia.

-Y como escuchamos los gritos, decidimos venir-termino de decir Martina.

-Aaaaaaaaaaa-fue lo único que dijo Gaurry sonriendo.

-CALLAOS-grito Rina, enfadada dándose la vuelta pero cuando Amelia iba a preguntar por qué un estruendo se escucho por todo el bosque y antes de que pudieran reaccionar un animal cuya mitad delantera es un ave con cabeza, plumas, alas y garras y la mitad trasera, un mamífero con pezuñas y una cola de caballo.

-Mierda-susurro Rina

-Que demonios es eso-pregunto Zanglus sacando su espada.

-Es un Hipogrifo-respondió Xellos apareciendo detrás de ellos-pensaban que estaban extintos-dijo serio

-Pues te equivocabas-dijo Filia, mirando al hipogrifo. El animal se le quedo mirando y se fue acercando a ella, Gaurry, Zanglus y Zelgadis sacaron sus espadas dispuestos a atacar pero, los detuvieron.

-Esperad, así solo conseguiréis asustarlo-dijo Rina.

-Pero, va a atacar a Filia-hablo Gaurry.

-Eso no lo sabes, por favor guardad las espadas-Pidió Amelia, los chicos a mala gana lo hicieron y todos se apartaron para dejar pasar al Hipogrifo, salvo Xellos que no se apartó de Filia ni por un momento.

-Lárgate-fijo Filia a Xellos sin mirarle.

-Lo mismo digo dragoncita-dijo el demonio-nunca he vito a un hipogrifo, pero por lo que veo tu si-dijo mirándola.

-La dragona, no le izo caso, solo se fue acercando lentamente al hipogrifo, cuando se acercó lo suficientemente a el animal bajo su cabeza, la dragona sonrió y empezó a acariciarle con cariño, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los hombres que había allí.

-Los hipogrifos sueles ser tan cariñosos y confiados-pregunto Gaurry sin entender.

-No-contesto Zelgadis-normalmente se tarda tiempo en que un animal así confié en ti.

-Debéis marcharos-dijo Filia a todos-yo me quedare, vosotros ir al campamento.

-Estas segura Filia-pregunto Amelia, la dragona asintió, las demás se miraron y empezaron a caminar pasando al lado de animal mitológico, este las miraba y asentía con la cabeza para después seguir mirando a la dragona, se tumbo en el suelo disfrutando de la caricias de la rubia, después de que todos se marcharon al campamento a pesar de las quejas de los chicos, Filia suspiro y se sentó al lado del hipogrifo sin dejar de acariciarlo. Mientras Xellos se encargaba de vigilarla desde lo alto de un alto.

-¿De verdad que es bueno que la dejemos sola?-pregunto Zanglus, ya en el campamento.

-No te preocupes, Filia sabe lo que hace-dijo Rina mirando el fuego, Amelia miro a todos y se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-¿Donde esta Xellos?-pregunto la princesa preocupada.

-Debe estar espiando a Filia-hablo Martina.

-Y eso porque-pregunto Gaurry.

-¿Es que tienes serrín en la cabeza o que?-pregunto Rina-se nota que Xellos esta enamorado de Filia-dijo la mata dragones.

-Queeee-gritaron los chicos, sorprendidos

-Pero si Xellos es un demonio-dijo Zelgadis.

-Y eso que tiene que ver-dijo esta vez Amelia seria-en el amor no importa las razas, sexo, edad, o clase social-dijo la chica molesta y después de esa conversación se todos se fueron a dormir, salvo Zelgadis que se quedo vigilando, aunque se dedicaba a miraba a Amelia dormir-"es preciosa"-pensaba sonrojado y con una boba sonrisa en su cara, recordando lo que dijo la chica antes de dormir-" tal vez Amelia tenga razón, y si…."-empezó a pensar mientras la miraba-"y si quizás pueda estar contigo sin encontrar esa cura"-pensaba esperanzado.

A la mañana siguiente todos siguieron su camino sin hablar de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

Cuanto falta para llegar a Wefa-pregunto Gaurry para intentar liberar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Dos días más-dijo Rina mientras caminaba.

-Ah-fue lo único que dijo el guerrero.

-Como te fue con el hipogrifo-pregunto Martina a Filia quien estaba a su lado.

-Bien, no fue nada grave solo estaba perdido, pero debemos tener cuidado-le susurro Filia.

-Tener cuidado con quien-pregunto Xellos apareciendo detrás de ellas.

-Kiaaaaaaa-gritaron las dos asustadas, apartándose del demonio-no nos asustes así-gritaron las dos, todos miraban lo que acababa de ocurrir, se hiso un corto silencio que siguió a unas risas.

-Jajajaja menudo grito-rio Rina.

-Deberíais a veros ahora mismos Jajajaja-dijo Amelia intentando parar de reír.

Esas risas hicieron que la tensión se fuera y que todo volviera a ser como antes, mas o menos.

Continuara….


	3. La despedida

-Pues si deberías haberle visto la cara-dijo riendo Martina mientras les contaba a Rina su aventura por para encontrarse con ellas.

-Jajajaja de verdad jamás me imagine que Filia pudiera ser tan patosa-se reía Rina mientras que Filia solo miraba al suelo avergonzada y Amelia intentaba consolarla.

-Ni que fuera la única que se equivoca-susurro Filia molesta.

-Vamos Filia no te pongas así además fue divertido-le dijo Amelia.

-Jeje no me creo que una dragona con tu prestigio pueda cometer semejante estupidez-se burlaba Xellos haciendo que se ganara un buen golpe por parte de la dragona.

No fue culpa mía ese charco no parecía tan hondo quien me iba a decir que me resbalaría-le riño furiosa.

Rina y Martina solo se reían de la escena, de esos dos, Gaurry y Zanglus, también sonreían embobados pero no estaban mirando el espectáculo de Filia y Xellos sino como reían las dos chicas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Amelia, la princesa de Seyruum, tomo a Filia del brazo separándole de Xellos y se fue con Rina y las demás empezando a caminar.

-Amelia que pasa por que nos estas apartando de los demás-pregunto Martina.

-Ya os habéis olvidado….tenemos que ir a la ciudad lo más pronto posible y vosotros os estáis entreteniendo…y lo peor aún es que no os dais ni cuenta-dijo seria por primera vez en su vida Amelia.

Las otras tres se miraron arrepentidas era cierto que no habían tenido muy en cuenta su misión últimamente y eso les podría pasar factura en el futuro.

-Bien seguiremos con nuestro plan original pero que no se note entendido….no queremos que se vuelvan a preocupar otra vez-hablo esta vez Rina, las demás solo asintieron mientras seguían su camino, aunque no paso mucho tiempo cuando los estómagos de nuestros protagonistas empezaron a rugir.

-Joooo Rina tengo hambre cuando vamos a parar-pregunto Gaurry quejándose como siempre.

-Aun nos queda un rato para poder parar, idiota, espérate-dijo Rina molesta, aunque su estomago también gruño

-Ves tu también tienes hambre-dijo el rubio, ganándose un golpe por parte de la peli-roja.

-Esta bien, esta bien, que os parece si descansamos, ya estamos a un día de camino nada mas-pidió Amelia mientras intentaba calmar los ánimos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Amelia, lo mejor será descansar-hablo Zelgadis, a si que allí montaron el campamento y a petición de las chicas (mas bien, a la orden de Rina) los chicos fueron a por lecha y por algo de comer.

-Estas segura de esto-pregunto Filia, cuando ya se quedaron solas.

-Si, será lo mejor acabar con esto ahora, antes de que sea tarde-dijo Rina-aun podéis abandonar si queréis -añadió mirando a sus amigas, las otras tres se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-No podemos dejar nuestra ciudad, cuando esta en peligro, ni siquiera por amor, nuestras madres no nos lo permitirían-dijo Martina seriamente, Rina suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, cada una se encargara de un chico y nos reuniremos en el claro de mas adelante en una hora ¿entendido?-dijo Rina.

-Si-contestaron las demás y cogieron sus cosas, dispuestas a acabar con todo.

**Mientras en un gran castillo, en la sala del trono:**

La sala del trono estaba en penumbras, y dentro de ella en uno de los majestuosos sillones se encontraba un hombre, que al parecer estaba esperando a alguien, cuando en eso la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un soldado.

-Mi señor, según nuestros espías, nos han informado, de que las princesas ya vienen de camino-dijo el soldado arrodillado ante las escaleras que daban a las sillas.

Aquel hombre, del cual no se podía distinguir el rostro sonrió sádicamente.

-Bien, prepararlo todo para su llegada-fue lo único que dijo, el soldado asintió y se marcho, y cuando el hombre se encontró solo, sonrió aun mas.

-Ahora todo a comenzado-susurro.

**Volviendo al bosque:**

Rina caminaba por el sendero, buscando a Gaurry e intentado mostrase lo mas calmada y seria posible, en eso lo vio, estaba partiendo ramas con su espada, la chica respiro hondo y se acercó a él.

-Gaurry-le llamo, haciendo que el nombrado se girara a verla y sonrió.

-Hola Rina, mira ya casi he terminando de coger las ramas, para la hoguera-dijo el chico, cuando se fijo que algo estaba mal, ya que Rina no le miraba a los ojos, su pelo los tapaba, además de que estaba muy callada.

-Rina, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Gaurry acercándose a ella, pero cuando fue a tocar su hombro, la chica lo aparto de un manotazo, cosa que hizo al rubio sorprenderse bastante.

-Sabes….-empezó a decir-ya me tienes harta, he aguantado contigo muchos años, por que pensaba que me podrías ser útil, para vencer a los demonios, pero tu actitud ya acaba con mi paciencia-continuo diciendo, mientras el chico se quedo donde estaba en su sitio sorprendido.

-Ri…rina...no te entiendo ¿Qué estas diciendo?-pregunto confundido y sobretodo dolido, en eso la chica le miro a los ojos, mostrando una mirada de profundo odio, esa mirada calo profundamente al chico, entrando en lo mas profundo de su ser y destrozando su corazón y alma.

-Estoy diciendo, imbécil, qué no quiero que vuelvas a seguir nunca mas-dijo y le agarro del cuello de su camisa acercando su cara a la de ella-escúchame bien, no se por qué tienes tanto empeño, en seguirme, si ya no puedes recuperar tu querida espada, pero yo no necesito protección, se cuidarme sola y si por un casual quisiera a alguien que me protegiera, pagara a alguien, más inteligente, más fuerte y sobretodo mucho más guapo que tu ¿oiste?-añadió y después le soltó empujándole hacia atrás-a si que lárgate si no quieres que use mi magia contra ti-finalizo para después darse la vuelta y marcharse, dejando atrás a un confundido y muy dolido Gaurry.

Mientras en el otro lado del bosque algo alejado del campamento, había dos personas que discutían fuertemente.

-Eres un imbécil, maldito demonio ni si quiérase por que me sigues-dijo Filia empuñando su arma.

-Oye maldita dragona no sé que te pasa pero mas te vale que no me hagas enfadar-respondió el demonio bastante molesto.

-Pues si con eso te marchas mucho mejor para mi, estoy cansada de que me sigas y de que te burles de mi, te odio y espero no volver a verte jamás y… **¡Ojala alguien te matara!-**le dijo esto ultimo gritando para después marcharse corriendo dejando a Xellos muy sorprendido y también ¿Dolido?

En ese mimo momento solo que con Martina y Zanglus.

El chico con sombrero de vaquero miraba el saco de monedas de oro que tenia en la mano y después miro a la chica de pelo verde que estaba enfrente de el.

-Martina yo…no lo entiendo-

-¿Qué no entiendes Zanglus? te dije que ya no necesito tus servicios como guarda-espaldas, el único motivo por el que acepte fue por que mi padre estaba muy pesado, pero ya no te necesito además puedo buscarme a alguien mas fuerte y guapo que un vulgar ladrón, que ni siquiera sabe luchar-respondió mientras le miraba con superioridad, ese gesto hizo que Zanglus le mirara aun mas sorprendido y dolido que antes haciendo que callera al suelo de rodillas.

-Ma…Martina y…yo-empezó a decir intentando no llorar y se arrodillo frente a ella-Lo siento dame otra oportunidad-le suplico.

Ante este gesto Martina le miro sorprendida y muy dolida, estuvo apunto de flaquear y contarle la verdad, decidle que todo era mentira y que lo hacia por que lo amaba pero no podía, no podía arriesgarse y a ponerle en peligro, asique saco toda su faceta de actriz para seguir con su actuación.

-Jajajaja ves y ahora se humillas ante mi, de verdad eres patético-dijo esto ultimo con odio y dicho esto se marcho dejando a un muy dolido Zanglus tirado en el suelo y llorando.

Después de esto ya había pasado media hora desde lo ocurrido y Amelia aun se encontraba en el campamento esperando a Zelgadis.

-"Pero cuanto puede tardar, a este paso todo se ira a la basura"-pensó Amelia nerviosa, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro alrededor del fuego, en ese momento llego Zelgadis con un montón de leña que dejo a lado de la fogata y miro a Amelia muy serio , la chica se puso muy nerviosa de repente y su cara se torno roja, ni siquiera sabia por que le miraba así, pero antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra el hablo primero.

-Amelia…yo…-empezó a decir muy nervioso-he estado pensando en lo que dijiste la otra noche, sobre que en el amor no entiende de razas, clase social o edad-continuo mientras se acercaba mas a ella, pero Amelia completamente roja retrocedía hasta chocar con un árbol-y gracias a eso me he dado cuenta que no puedo ocultar mas lo que siento…Amelia…yo…Te amo-finalizo acercándose mas a su rostro y la beso tomando a Amelia por sorpresa, la princesa se encontraba completamente feliz de que su amor fuera correspondido y estuvo apunto de corresponder el beso, cuando las imágenes de su ciudad destruida, Zelgadis muerto y sus amigas diciendo que era culpa suya por dejar que viniera, la hicieron reaccionar y le aparto de ella de un empujón, sorprendido al Quimera.

-Puajj, ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?-pregunto Amelia muerta de asco, o al menos eso es lo que intentaba aparentar.

-A…Amelia-dijo Zelgadis confundido, intentando acercarse a ella pero la princesa de lanzo una esfera blanca haciendo que callera al suelo.

-Ja…de verdad, piensas que tendrías posibilidad conmigo solo por lo que dije-empezó a decir mientras le miraba seriamente, sorprendido a un mas al quimera-solo lo dije para Filia y Xellos, además de verdad piensas que estaría como un monstruo como tu…soy la princesa de Seyruum JAMAS podría salir como alguien como tu…si solo te aguanto porque a Rina le caes bien-dijo fingiendo estar furiosa, luego paso al lado de Zelgadis, tomo sus cosas y se marcho, dejando a Zelgadis paralizado en el suelo y con el corazón destrozado.

Pronto la noche se cernió en el bosque y los chicos se reunieron en la fogata, todos con el corazón destrozado, mientras las chicas se encontraban mas adelante, destrozadas por lo que acababa de ocurrir e intentaban consolar a Amelia que estaba llorando a mares….de finitamente esa noche había sido el peor para todos.

Continuara…..


End file.
